Azula Escaped
by LyricalZodiac
Summary: Azula Escaped.  Enough said.  Takes place 15 years after the comet.  Summary inside...I still suck at them.  Rated T just in case.  Canon Couples like Kataang, ZukoxMai, and SokkaxSuki.  I guess Haru and Toph are good.  Yeah, read and review if you want


**Heyy! This is set around 15 years after the war on Sozon's Comet is over. Azula escaped and it's up to the old gang to stop her. They are all married. Each has two to three kids. Sorry this isn't as good as you want it to be.**

**Well, please read and review! Authors notes are going to be at the bottom!**

**(Katara's POV)**

"Long ago, Aang fought Fire lord Osai in order to gain back the freedom of all the nations. He took away the fire lord's firebending instead of killing him. Then he sent him to prison, where he could never harm anyone again." I told this story every night to my children before they went to bed. They seemed to really like the story of when their father defeated the whole fire nation.

"Mommy, I want you to tell me another story," my youngest, Akiko, said.

"Tomorrow, Akiko."

"OK!"

As I walk toward my bedroom, I see Aang outside. I went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing, Katara. Whenever I hear that story, I always think about if what I did was right."

"Of course it is! Aang, I know about the situation that you were in. I felt the same way when I wanted to find and kill my mother's killer. But I chose differently."

"I'm going to bed."

"Aang…"

"Katara. I don't want to talk about it."

**(The Next Day- Aang's POV)**

I woke up and saw that Katara was already awake and it was pretty early. I usually wake up at around 5:30 AM to go and practice my bending. I guess Katara had a lot on her mind. That is possible. **(A/N: Sorry. I lied about the authors notes! Well, sorry if Katara seems a little OOC)**

When I walked toward her, she turned around.

I looked down to see that she had a note in her hands. She handed it to me. I saw that it was made of Zuko's handwriting. This is what the note said.

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_Mei and I would be happy if you joined us for a reunion. I know it has been a long time since we last met and it would be nice if Katara and Sokka got to see each other again. The date is next Sunday. Please let us know by return mail if you would be able to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

"Katara, this is great. You'll get to see Sokka and Toph again."

"I haven't seen them in so long!"

"They have children too, so our children would be able to meet again."

All of a sudden, our kids walk out of the house.

"What are you guys talking about?" our oldest, Aika (13), asked.

"We are going to the fire lord's palace and you will get to see Uncle Sokka!" Katara replied.

"Really? That's so great! I can't wait! I haven't seen him in so long!"

"Who is Uncle Sokka?" Akiko asked suddenly.

**(Katara's POV)**

I saw that my youngest child was confused. She hasn't met Uncle Sokka yet because she was only 7. We saw him when she was around three but she probably wouldn't remember him.

"Don't you remember?" Aika asked Akiko.

"Nope. Remind me if you would like."

"Uncle Sokka is our mother's brother. He is married to a Kyoshi Warrior named Suki. Neither one of them are benders, like mom and dad, but they are the most fun besides them."

"Oh yeah now I remember!"

Then, I feel a gust of wind hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw that Aang had just bent the air at me. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that makes sense)**

"What was that for?"

"Aren't we going to practice with each other today?"

"OK!"

"We wanna practice too!" Akiko and Aika.

Akiko was an air bender, like Aang, and Aika was a water bender, like me. So we always switch off partners when we want to spar or practice on each other. I started with Aang today, while Aika and Akiko sparred each other. Aika was getting quite good at water bending considering that she started at such a young age. She doesn't know how do blood bending yet. She is still young. I might as well wait till next year or something. It would make more sense. A fourteen year old would be able to handle. Not like it's any different. I was fourteen when I learned blood bending so I'll wait till she is fourteen, like I was. I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize that Aang started already.

"Katara, you have to pay more attention."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

I started to water bend. We have a fountain near our house so that is where I get the water. We live in the Eastern Air Temple. That is where Aang lived 100 or so years ago. It was burnt down by the fire nation when Ozai was in charge.

"OW!" I heard Akiko yell.

"What happened?" I said suddenly. Motherly instincts ha-ha!

"Aika made the water into ice and it skimmed my arm!"

"Aika…."

"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I thought it would miss her."

"OK. Well, go to your room. I don't care what you think would have happened, you did it and it's your fault so…go."

"MOM!"

"Go!"

"Katara, don't you think your being hard on her?" Aang asked suddenly.

"No, I don't. She hurt Akiko, Aang. I am not accepting it. Akiko is only 7 years old."

"I know that, but Aika said it was a mistake."

"That doesn't change the situation any."

"Go talk to her."

"No"

"Then I will!" he shouted at me.

**(Aang's POV)**

I walked toward Aika's room. Katara always gets like this with Aika. She is way too hard on her and I think it's wrong. She can't treat one child better than the other it doesn't work that way.

I knocked on her door. I heard a faint come in. I saw Aika sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. It looked like she was crying. The minute I knocked, I guess she stopped. Why would she? I'm her father. I guess she was embarrassed. **(A/N: Aang might seem a little OOC too!)**

"Are you OK?"

"I guess so. Why does mother have to be so mean to me? It was an accident and I said sorry. She still sends me to my room!"

"You can come out of your room now. She isn't mad anymore. She always gets angry when someone hurt someone else. It's in her nature. That was how she was when she was your age. She always got mad at something like that. She never liked to see someone else get hurt, especially if it was someone she loved." **(A/N: Are my facts right?).**

"Aika, Aang! Breakfast's ready!" I heard a voice say from the kitchen.

"I guess this would be the best time to go downstairs and apologized to both your mother and your sister," I said sternly. My daughter nodded, took my hand, and we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**I have got to say that this is probably not going to be the best of stories, especially since this story doesn't flow well at all. I'm sorry. I promise I will add have more going on in the next chapter. I actually wrote this a long time ago. I just modified some parts here and there and then I have a story. If you have any opinions or anything, just submit a review or send me a message and I'll be glad to comply. Thanks again for reading!**

**~G-chan**


End file.
